


after school special

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: It's tradition, their seniors said. They weren't supposed to change out of their maid uniforms just yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 22 - GLORY HOLE  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152381900015)  
> This is an extended edition ;)

It's tradition, their seniors said. They weren't supposed to change out of their maid uniforms just yet. The Second Year representative, Aiichiro, leads them in two organize lines down to the club room. Except it doesn't  _ look _ like their club room. There are wooden panels set up, two rows parallel then intersecting with a third perpendicular panel at the end. Every few feet is a hole about the size of a fist.

“Oh!” Someone shouts from the back just as the door closes on them.

“Don't panic,” Aiichiro calls out calmly to abate the growing unrest, mostly from the first years. “This is all part of the program. If you would please station yourselves one at each panel.”

There's some mumbling as they spread out, fluffy skirts rusting as they sat on the little stools provided. The first years all look uncertain, the second years we a more varied mix since they knew what to expect. Some looked like they just want this to be over with while some (like Aiichiro) were eager.

Aiichiro takes his own seat and prepares to call out the next set of instructions when a too-familiar voice exclaims,

“I know what this is!”

The tangible nervousness in the room is struck like a match. Almost immediately more than a few others ask, “What? What is it?”

“Glory holes!”

“Wh-What?”

“You can't be serious…”

“I saw it in one of my brother’s pervy magazines.”

“Oh shit…”

Aiichiro resists the urge to sigh. He’s pretty sure he wasn't that tactless in his first year. In any case, he needs to keep them in line.

“That's right,” he shouts over the murmuring. “Now our seniors will come out and it's our duty to show respect.”

“To their dicks, right?”

This time Aiichiro doesn't hold in his sigh. “Yes, Momo, now be quiet.”

The back door opens and footsteps move around the other side of the wooden panels.

“Don't be scared.” Their captain’s voice comes from behind the panel in front of him. Aiichiro's  heart starts pounding.

“Hands or mouth will do, so long as you get us to finish.”

Aiichiro almost scoffs.

“Alright, let’s start!”

 

They're already half-hard when their cocks slip out the glory holes. Aiichiro wonders if there's a pregame ritual that the third years do before coming out here. But with Rin’s cock staring him in the face now he decides to shift his focus on more important things.

It's highly unlikely that he’ll get a chance like this again.

  
Rin tastes sweet, cockhead rubbing against the roof of Aiichiro’s mouth. Maybe he’s had some dango or some daifuku before this. Aiichiro greedily slurps up the abundant cum that fills his mouth. He thinks he can hear Rin moan his name through the haze. Maybe.

A string of mixed cum and saliva hangs between them as Rin pulls back. Aiichiro wipes at his lips to cut it off. He finally registers the painful confinement of his own cock inside cutesy panties that come with the maid uniform. From his periphery, he sees the other members working a hand under their skirts in addition to pleasuring their seniors. He brings his hands to his mouth, remembering the texture, the heat, the smell.

“Ai.”

He stops mid-inhale. From the shadowy depths of the glory hole, he can just about make out Rin’s mouth moving. Aiichiro scoots closer.

“R-Rin…” His voice is trembling. What was this? Was he supposed to get an evaluation after? He couldn’t recall if there was one last year.

“Did you cum yet?”

Aiichiro stiffens. “I-I’m fine,  _ senpai _ .”

This time he hears Rin take a noisy breath. “Stay behind.”


	2. Chapter 2

The third years finish dismantling the wooden panels, ruffling Aiichiro’s hair as they head out the door. Sousuke gives Aiichiro a steady look before he leaves, it unnerves him somewhat but Aiichirou understands that it wasn’t supposed to intimidate; there’s a slight smile at the very corner of Sousuke’s expression as he goes. The first and second years have long since gone, and now it’s only Rin and Aiichiro remaining.

Aiichirou keeps his hands folded in front of him, fluffy skirt concealing his shame. Much as he thought Rin looked cute in a maid outfit last year, the tailored suit he wore today fit him much better.

“Ai.” Rin’s voice rings clear through the room, as if he were addressing the entire team and not just one person. His eyes jump from point to point, never straying too long in Aiichiro’s direction.

He’s nervous, Aiichirou thinks, maybe they are supposed to give evaluations after the act. “Yes, Rin?” he prompts, hoping that his demeanor would calm his captain.

“You handled this well, so good work,” Rin praises stiffly.

“Thank you.” Aiichiro’s earnest reply is tinged with confusion as Rin’s face boils red right in front of him.

“Have you, um, taken care of your…” Rin looks at Aiichiro, so soft under the glaring locker room lights, smiling so sweetly, so trusting.  _ Fuck _ . “Your… self.” It’s such a lame finish but Aiichiro’s eyes widen with understanding. He has always been smart, that kid.

“O-Oh, I’m. Well.” Hands curl into the rumpled skirt. “That’s rather embarrassing to answer.”

Rin wants to slam his own head into a locker, there’s plenty for him to choose from. It takes all his willpower, and a great sacrifice of his pride, to muster, “I want to return the favor.”

Aiichiro’s mouth drops open, the blush on his face quickly catching up to Rin’s. He can’t quite wrap his head around the offer. Rin wants to… Rin is going to… Precum dampens the panty he’s wearing. “O-Okay…”

Rin watches him squirm in place, big blue eyes half-lidded and cast aside. As much as he finds that look fucking adorable (emphasis on the adverb), guilt creeps up. Aiichiro is too nice. He has always been too nice. “Your face says the opposite, Ai,” Rin manages, shoving his hands into his pockets where he can clench them in peace. “You can reject me. It’s okay. I’m being stupid.”

Hearing that gets Aiichiro shaking his head. “No it’s… it’s not that!”

“What, then?”

“I…” The sophomore gulps.

“Yes?”

“I’m afraid I might come the second you touch me…”

“...Oh.” Now Rin’s heart is hammering against his chest, every step feels like it could start an earthquake. He stops one foot away, tentatively offering an open palm. “I’ll be gentle.”

Aiichiro puts his hand in, smiling slightly at how sweaty their palms are. “Okay.”

* * *

 

Rin is careful not to leave any lasting marks, sharp teeth grazing over milky skin with just enough pressure to have Aiichiro whimpering on his lap. He pulls the maid uniform’s zipper a little lower, exposing a flat chest with pink and perked nipples.

He’s pretty sure not even a thorough laundering can save his underwear at this point. Aiichiro has discovered at least three new erogenous zones and they’re only at the top half of his body. He whimpers when Rin sucks on nub, popping off with a squeaking sound that’s not unlike a kiss. “Rin…”

“What is it?” Rin’s voice is heavy, dripping with lust, resonating right through Aiichiro’s groin.

“Please stop teasing,” Aiichiro pleads, cupping one side of Rin’s face. He rocks slowly on Rin’s lap, layers of cloth rustling with the motion.

That move could’ve sent Rin to heaven, had he been a lesser man. As it stands, he leans up to capture that siren’s mouth, swallowing down the unsubtle command. Rin grabs Aiichiro by the shoulders, holding him up so Rin could move out from under him. With Aiichiro sitting on the club room bench, Rin relocates to the floor, crouched right between stocking-clad legs.

The maid outfit is barely hanging onto his shoulders but Aiichiro can’t be bothered to zip it back up. He’s pretty sure Rin prefers the sight of his exposed chest anyway. Maybe he could wear a bra next time, just to complete the look. Next time. Aiichiro would laugh at such preposterous imaginings were his mind not entirely mush at the moment. Rin’s hand settles on his knee and he shivers.

“Is this okay?” Rin asks, fingertips grazing the frilly, puffy edge of a skirt. 

“ _ Yes _ .”

 

Aiichiro is gripping the skirt so hard, he’s afraid he might tear it to shreds. Rin’s mouth is hollow around his cock and he’s got two fingers probing his ass.

Rin is too good at this, sucking and moaning and just being downright lewd with those expressions on his face, the raw desire in his eyes when he stares at Aiichiro.

He can’t move, not with his legs hooked on Rin’s shoulders like this, not with Rin’s fingers stroking his prostate with every intention to make him come and quick. Aiichiro tries to warn Rin, tell him to pull off before he explodes, but all he can get out is a breathless, broken cry.

Thankfully, Rin has enough sense to foresee it. The kitten heels digging between his shoulder blades were a good tip off. Aiichiro’s cock sways with the motion when he draws back, slick with saliva and shooting  ribbons of cum. Rin milks his prostate until he’s empty, a mess of frills, blushes, and ejaculate.

Breathing hard, Aiichiro finally releases his rumpled clothes, crudely covering his nakedness. He blinks, feeling wetness in his eyes, hastily wiping it off with the side of his palm.

“Ai… You alright?”

That was definitely a sniffle.  _ Shit fuck shit _ . Rin is starting to panic when Aiichiro looks up at him with the brightest smile.

“Thank you,  _ senpai _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the mistake of discovering [Gigantic OTN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0_thpTpNaw) while writing this.  
> Now it's all I can hear.


End file.
